Possibilities
by Gii3
Summary: A worried man, an hysterical woman, an undefined person who has no clue at all and one question… why the hell is so dark in here? AG/DM Romance/Family


_Greetings dear readers! _

_This one-shot was originally written for the Forum Wide competition in the Harry Potter Fanfiction challenges forum btu given that I _literally _forgot to post it on time, here it is as a complete different storybecause, A) I'm in serious need of attention right now(I need reviews! *Laughs evilly*) and B) because I want to share my work. _

_The Challenge was to choose a set of words (out of 8) which contained each 8 words and then out of those eight words use at least six in the fic._

_I used Set Two and used 7/8 words. And right now I feel like I'm abusing of the use of the word 'use' o.o, awh well, here goes more. The only word I didn't use from the set was _'it's expected' _and here are the ones I did use… _'Feeling', 'Dizzy', 'Orange', 'Are you sure?', 'Flickering', 'Something is wrong' _and _'candle'

_You know I'm not J.K. Rowling so let's skip the disclaimer._

_Now, Read…_

**-Possibilities-**

_A worried man, an hysterical woman, an undefined person who has no clue at all and one question… why the hell is so dark in here? AG/DM Romance/Family_

"Are you sure?" Was the first thing he asked me, and I swear to God I hardly managed not to take all of his beautiful platinum blonde hair away from his head.

"Well, of course I'm sure!" I shrieked hysterically "Have you not listened to anything I've said? I checked, and then I double checked! And then I checked _again. _There is no possible way on earth that _I cannot be sure!_ " I finished emphasizing the last four words, and by the time I was done shouting a few strands of hair had fallen over my face which was all red in fury.

"Ok, Astoria, just calm down" Said my husband in what I'm pretty sure he thought was a comforting tone. "Th-There must be something w-wrong with those tests" He stuttered nervously and the few years I've known Draco Malfoy I could count with just one hand all the times I've seen him stutter like that, for which I can tell he's really nervous, but right now I'm not feeling very sensitive towards anybody but me so I keep on doing my thing.

"All six?" I shouted with all my might.

After that question there was an eerie silence which I used to catch my breath that had raced over with my screaming. Our eyes met and, for what seemed like ages, there was only onyx and platinum. Then he turned around and ran his hand through his hair, nervously.

"But it can't be right" He finally said in a defeated voice. "What I mean is… when? How…?"

"I'll tell you how…" I muttered under my breath bitterly even though I knew those were rhetorical questions.

He didn't turn with my reply but kept staring at the window as he mumbled all sort of things about it not being possible. Well, let me tell you honey, it's not only possible but true. It's just as true as the fact that Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived... and died, and lived again.

"It's just… it can't… This wasn't supposed to happen" I heard him whisper barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, As much as it isn't supposed to be, it _is _happening, so you better get a grip on yourself and help me, because I can't do it on my own" I told him without stopping to catch my breath. He turned his head slightly my way and opened his mouth, surely to reply with some nonsense, but I stopped him before he could even chose his words properly. "And I don't want to hear any excuses from you, Draco Malfoy, I will not accept any kind of excuses, do you hear me? We got into this together and we'll get out of it together, is that clear?" I said this so fast that my lungs complained about the lack of oxygen and when I inhaled I did it so deeply that I felt a little dizzy.

Noticing I had stumbled slightly in my spot Draco rushed to my side. One of his hands was resting in my right elbow and the other in my waist.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned, though I could still see a trace of nervousness flickering in his eyes. I smiled as warmly as I could and nodded. I mean, yes, I was a little pissed off at his oh-so-helpful reaction but it wasn't as if I actually wanted to get him all worried over nothing. So I tried changing my tactics.

"Look, Draco, I know this is hard to take in for you, but is hard for me too, you know? And I can't do it if you're not with me" I said softly as I looked right to his eyes. Or I tried to anyway, just then did I realize how dark the room had actually gotten.

I got away from his embrace and let him think of what I had just said while I walked to our dressing table and took a small-looking candle that was resting there.

"It's just… a baby?" He said in a bare whisper and even though I wasn't facing him I could clearly picture his worried expression. This image just melted my heart.

I walked to my bed-side table silently and took my wand, all the time with the candle in my hand and only when I was standing in front of him again did I lit up the candle which shone weakly but firmly. The little candle drew a circle of orange warming light around us as I placed it almost as high as my shoulders. I shocked my head slightly and then we stared at the little flame dancing in front of us for a few seconds.

"It's not just a baby…" I said softly "it's _our _baby"

_So… Liked it? Not? Why? I'd love to know, so please review ^-^_

_Anyway, when I read what the challenge was I was _so_ sure I'd end up doing a Rose/Scorpius, but, awh well, there are still many challenges to come, I'll write a Rose/Scorpius Fic eventually._

_Love…_

_Gii3~~~~~~~~~~~~_


End file.
